marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 462
troupe - NO! BRUCE! AW MAN, I AM SO FREAKIN' SICK OF BEING RIGHT ALL THE TIME! | Speaker = Rick Jones | StoryTitle1 = Reconciliations | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_1 = Mark Farmer | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Paine | Letterer1_1 = John Workman | Editor1_1 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis1 = After surrendering himself to the United States Army, Bruce Banner is contained and brought to the secret facility known as Area 102. Inside the facility, General Ross explains to the gathered brass, and Henry Gyrich, that he didn't kill Bruce Banner because he saved his life. When he explains that he sedated Banner per his request, they are all shocked. However, General Ross explains that he took a different approach to containing the Hulk, doing something Bruce Banner asked them not to do: attack him. He goes on to say that perhaps if they sweeten things for Bruce Banner, he might be less of a problem for them. When Gyrich expresses his opinion that he thinks that Ross is treating Banner differently because he is married to Thaddeus' daughter Betty, the General responds by blowing cigar smoke into the CIA agent's face. He then confirms that it doesn't just have to do with that, but has everything to do with that fact. As he says this, Betty Banner is being airlifted into Area 102 to be reunited with her husband. Meanwhile, at the secret society of Freehold located in Alberta, Canada, the Troyjans have taken over the society. One of the alien invaders reports to their leader, Armageddon, and informs him that the Hulk has been located. He also explains that the Hulk has changed since their last encounter, he is only the Hulk part of the time. Armageddon orders his minions to bring Bruce Banner to him immediately. Back at Area 102, Bruce Banner is placed in a specially constructed cell. As soon as Betty Banner arrives she demands the guards let her in to see him. Under the authority of General Ross, they allow her into the cell where she and Bruce are happily reunited. However, the excitement of seeing his life triggers a transformation into the Hulk. Ross orders the soldiers to stand down for fear that the bullets might hit his daughter. The General then tries to calm Banner down, but it is too late, the transformation completes itself. Betty is happy to see the Hulk is here and begins scolding him for pretending not to know her the last time they saw each other. The Hulk isn't interested in listening to her and decides to leave. Colonel St. Lawrence tells the Hulk that they won't stop him from leaving and that they won't chase after him like he wants. Still, the Hulk smashes out of his cell and leaps out into the desert. To test St. Lawrence's claims, the Hulk leaps out to some soldiers on guard. When they ignore him, he lifts up a tank and threatens to crush them, but they don't even react. They then say nobody will chase or attack him and they will arrange a place for him to stay where he can be alone. They even offer him to leave where he of his own free will. This causes the Hulk to pause, and he decides that he is going to stay. Meanwhile, in Washington, D.C., Doc Samson reports to the President of the United States in an attempt to get the Hulk pardoned for his past acts of destruction. However, after learning that Bruce Banner's transformations are now occurring at random, the President is not convinced that pardoning Banner is the right idea. He also thinks that General Ross is letting his daughter's marriage to Bruce Banner affect his judgment, something he cannot allow. Meanwhile, the Hulk has changed back to Bruce Banner and he gets to work on trying to restore Rick Jones' mobility. He contacts Mister Fantastic and Tony Stark to assist him on building an exoskeleton that will help Rick regain his ability to walk. After securing their aid, Betty convinces her father to arrange for Bruce to go to San Francisco to see Rick Jones in the hospital. It's a happy reunion, although Marlo is shocked to see General Ross alive and well, believing him to have died. When Bruce visits Rick, he asks him if he remembers how he was injured, however, Rick can't remember. This depresses Bruce, who knows that the Hulk is responsible for Rick's condition. Suddenly, the hospital begins to shake. Suddenly, massive robotic suit of armor appears in the window and smashes its fist through the window and grabs Bruce. Caught in its grip, Banner tries to will the Hulk to come out so he can fight off this attacker. However, the Hulk refuses to take control, not liking being told what to do. Bruce suddenly realizes that he is in big trouble. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * ** Perelli * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** **** * ** *** | Notes = Continuity Notes * Armageddon last encountered the Hulk in - . At the time Banner's multiple personalities were merged and he was perpetually in his Hulk form with Banner's intelligence from onward. However after the Hulk and Banner were separated in and merged together again in , Banner's transformations now happen at random. * Betty angrily scolds the Hulk for pretending not to remember her last time they saw. This was in during the time the Hulk and Banner were separated. * The President of the United States is depicted as Bill Clinton in this story. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. * Doc Samson mentions how the Hulk was responsible for the return of Earth's heroes. He is referring to how the Avengers and Fantastic Four were seemingly killed in Onslaught Marvel Universe. However, they were saved by Franklin Richards who transferred them to a pocket dimension where they lived reborn lives for a time. They were eventually brought back to Earth, partially thanks to the Hulk in -4 * The President mentions the last time the Hulk was pardoned, that happened in during a period where Banner had full control over the Hulk. However, this pardon was later rescinded after the Hulk's savage persona returned in and he went on a brutal rampage across New Jersey and New York from - . * Mister Fantastic states that he, Bruce, and Tony Stark have a "history together" but they don't. This is a reference to the "reborn" lives on Counter-Earth. As seen in , Richards, Stark, and Banner were led to believe that they all attended State University together as young men while living these lives on Counter-Earth. * Marlo thought that General Ross was dead. This is an incredibly complicated set of circumstances. Firstly, as far as everyone knows, Ross had died in , In reality, as revealed in , he was resurrected as a mindless drone of the Leader until he was killed again in that same issue. The current resurrection of General Ross is later revealed in . * It's pointed out that Marlo had been dead in the past. She was murdered in , but was resurrected later in Incredible Hulk #400. * Rick was crippled by the Hulk while he was enthralled by the mutant Apocalypse in . * Bruce refers to Betty as "Liz". He is confusing her with the Elizabeth Ross of Counter-Earth, who Bruce had a relationship with while living is "reborn" life from - . This version of Elizabeth preferred to be called Liz instead of Betty. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}